


Sweet dreams

by Thosesweetninjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosesweetninjas/pseuds/Thosesweetninjas
Summary: Just a cute fic, Lee returns after a mission and sweetness ensues.





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second fic I've properly written and finished, the first one I've written for Naruto and GaaLee while I'm at it. This is just a cute self indulgent thing and mostly trying to get their voices/characterisation right.  
The GaaLee discord might be my favourite place rn, all you guys are so inspiring so here is my contribution ^^

Since Shukaku was ripped from him, Gaara has been sleeping at least 6 hours with the occasional bad night... but this was starting to get annoying.

Its like he can't get comfortable in his own bed. Well that and Lee has been on a mission for over a week so he hasn't seen him. He is supposed to return within the next few days. Gaara has just gotten used to it, he supposes. Lee in the mornings somehow chipper at 5am, Lee running around the village and visiting him at lunch, waiting for eachother at home with dinner prepared or leftovers if one of them is rather late, Lee dragging him from his work to sleep in his arms when it gets too late.

Gaara has indulged himself, he thinks but he loves Lee enough to do so, and to miss him even more when he has to leave, or when Gaara has to leave without him on a political trip. Lee just brightens most days with his mere presence, Gaara will continue to dutifully work as the Kazekage but Lee’s small breaks and distractions are enjoyable, reminding him to not work as a machine.

When Lee returns its 10pm, Gaara has eaten already and he’s sitting on their sofa, sprawled out and cuddled up to a large pillow. He’s wearing one of Lee’s shirts that made its way into his chest of drawers… he definitely didn’t take it from Lee’s folded laundry himself, not at all. He also has a thin blanket that Lee favours over him, a book about desert flora on his lap. He’s been trying to sleep earlier but to no avail. Even after the long day he’s had, he just can’t get himself to sleep for very long. It's been a tough few days, the council have been difficult to handle and it's beginning to grate on his nerves.

He feels Lee’s chakra signature when he enters the village. Sitting up, blanket slipping from his shoulders, puts his bookmark in place and leaves it on the sofa. Lee is rapidly moving towards their home. Gaara sits back on his heels and leans over the back of the sofa. Lee opens the front door seconds later. Gaara has a small smile on his face, affection and amusement present in the upturn o his mouth, this smile reaching his eyes.

“Gaara! I have returned in record time” Lee bellows into their home rushing in with all the force of a hurricane, even though Gaara is in direct view of the door, a mere few metres away.

“I can see that” he can’t tear his gaze away from Lee, he looks just like he did when he left, only a couple faint scratches on his cheeks. It feels like an age since he's seen him but it really hasn't.

Lee takes off his shoes, and slightly beat up flak jacket. He moves with purpose to Gaara and gently cradles his face in his hands “I missed you greatly” Gaara leans up to meet him in a kiss. 

Gaara feels warm all over, “I missed you too” His hands move to memorise Lee all over again.

Lee stops and kisses his cheek instead “I should shower and change, it’s late. We could sleep together” He pauses “Uhm I meant just- just”

Gaara smiles at him, his eyes soften at Lee “I know what you meant"

Lee laughs to himself before kissing Gaara’s forehead.

Gaara exhales for what seems like the first time since Lee left, he has this sense of calm when he’s around Lee. This extends to his siblings, trusted advisors and friends but with Lee it’s everything. Although they’re not perfect, not by a longshot, but it works.

Gaara gets up and brings the blanket and book with him, Lee should be finished quite quickly because of the water restrictions. In Konoha he does like to indulge in longer baths which Gaara can’t fault him for, he has been known to share them too - to conserve water, of course.

Gaara plumps up some of the pillows and situates himself on his side of the bed. There’s some fighting over who has the side closer to the door or windows being a shinobi but Lee is as proficient in sleep fighting as he is the drunken fist so there’s not much discussion as they end up in a tangle of limbs right in the middle of the bed. Gaara starts reading again and covers his arms in the thin blanket.

Lee enters the room a few minutes later, stretching and in some light trousers and a loose top. “What are you reading?” 

“Desert flora; preservation instincts” Gaara replies, looking up from his book. Lee moves to lay down in front of him and wraps his arms around Gaara. He can’t help but grin as Gaara finishes the last few sentences of the chapter he’s reading.

Lee presses a kiss to the top of Gaara's hair, he starts to run his fingers through it. “Anything interesting happen whilst I was gone?”

Gaara leaves his thumb to mark the page, and looks at Lee “I had a lot of paperwork to get through, I had lunch with Temari and Kankuro since they’re both home at the moment” Gaara stifles a yawn, Lee hums and continues running his fingers through Gaara’s hair “I was talking to Sakura about trading medicine ingredients because of our different climates” Lee tightens his hold on Gaara

“Sakura is truly an amazing medic-nin, no doubt this project will be successful” Gaara rolls over to be able to see Lee better, the light is dim but he can make out Lee’s face well enough.

“Mmm she is” He agrees, he’s also been thinking about making specific trade plans for medicinal supplies but that’s more for the council tomorrow and not here.

. “A group of children dared each other to ask me to join a game of theirs. They were very surprised when I obliged them” He relaxes more against the pillow, their hands between them, Lee would no doubt make it a challenge not to move if Gaara fell asleep on his arm, he’s too stubborn for his own good. 

Lee’s smile says it all as he stares half lidded at Gaara, he who has grown so much and has become an admirable, trustworthy leader. "They must have been surprised, I'm sure they enjoyed it"

“I’d like to think they did. How was your mission?”

“We completed it within record time! The chuunin who were assigned to me are brilliant shinobi” Gaara can imagine the kind of smile on his boyfriends face just by the tone of his voice. Gaara nods and reaches over Lee to put his book on the nightstand. “I was glad to be able to get home to you quickly” Gaara huffs, Lee manages to blindside him everytime he starts to say something remotely sappy. 

Gaara yawns, “I’m glad you were too” Lee reaches forward to take a hand in his, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Gaara's hand. “We should go out for breakfast in the morning” Gaara blinks slowly, he feels warm and he can feel Lee’s legs against his, probably the only time Lee is stationary. 

Gaara reaches forward to hug Lee closer and press his forehead against Lee’s remarkably soft pyjama top. Almond, honey and oat scented soap and the faint scent of washing powder overpowering anything else. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Lee mumbles into the top of Gaara hair

“No” Gaara says like a liar, into cotton, Lee pulls Gaara closer to him one handedly and doesn’t move for as long as he can. They’ll end up tangled together in the night as always.


End file.
